


30 Day porn challenge Day 4

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants some fun and that involves tying Loki to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day porn challenge Day 4

**_ 4\. Bondage _ **

Tony climbed on top of Loki and kissed him roughly. Tony’s hands roamed Loki’s naked torso. Tony grabbed Loki’s wrists and held his arms above his head. Loki was too caught up in the kiss to noticed Tony hand cuffing him to the bed. Tony sat up and smirked. Loki tried to reach up and pull him back down only just noticing that he was bound to the bed…

“What are you doing?”

“Having some fun.” Loki rolled his eyes and tried to use his magic to get free. “They suppress your magic. Made out of the same metal your shackles were. Loki sighed and started to struggle again, earning a large smiled from Tony. Loki didn’t like this. He hated to feel vulnerable and without his magic he was . Tony noticed Loki tense so he ran his hand down the middle of Loki’s chest and down his stomach and he relaxed a little. Loki trusted Tony. Tony attached his lips to Loki’s again and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Tony pulled away and lowered himself so his face was over Loki’s hard cock. He took Loki into his mouth and Loki moaned digging his nails into his palms. All too quickly Tony moved away. He reached up to a draw and pulled a small tube of lube out. He went to apply it to his fingers and prep Loki…

“Just go… No… Prepping.” Loki panted as he saw Tony squirting lube onto his fingers. Tony looked at Loki and smiled. He covered his cock in lube and lined up with Loki’s entrance. He pushed in slowly making sure Loki was okay, he watched as Loki rolled his hips urging Tony to move. So thrust slow and shallow. Loki struggled against the binds and moaned.

“Harder…” Loki threw his head back. Tony followed ordered and moved fast, harder and deeper. Loki arched his back and almost screamed when Tony hit his prostate. Moan’s and cursed slipped past Tony’s lips.

“Nuhh…” Loki moaned. “Anthony…” Tony grunted and moved his hand down to stroke Loki’s cock.  Loki began to moan and mutter in an odd language Tony didn’t understand or recognise. Tony smiled at the sight of the god of mischief and lies squirming beneath him. He closed his eyes the image scratched into the back of his eyelids. He felt Loki tense up and that sent Tony over the edge. Loki soon followed over their stomachs. Tony climbed up and curled up next to Loki. Tony didn’t un-cuff Loki and just lay next to him smiling. Loki glared.

“Are you going to un-cuff me?”

“No. You looked better naked and unable to move or use your magic.” Tony smirked. Loki rolled his eyes. Tony reached up and un-cuffed Loki. They shared a kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
